An information processing device that has an imaging function and allows the imaging function to be utilized from application software during startup has been known (see Japanese Patent No. 4181211, for example).
On the other hand, a video game normally utilizes a game screen (image) that is provided in advance by the game producer. For example, a shooting game or a role-playing game (RPG) utilizes an image that matches the world view of each game as the background of the game screen. Such a game allows the player to enjoy an extraordinary world view by playing the game.